


Notting Hill Chapter.32

by MoorWoon



Series: Notting Hill [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: kyusung_fest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 23:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoorWoon/pseuds/MoorWoon
Summary: No reprinting or rewriting without authorization, and no second publication





	Notting Hill Chapter.32

-曺圭贤×金钟云  
-架空日常向  
-未经授权禁止转载、禁止改写，禁止二次发布  
-倒数第二章，满意嘛各位~~

Chapter 32  
周末家里大门被敲响的时候，金钟云正站在流理台前摆弄着早上曺圭贤从市场上买来的牛油果和橙子。晨间集市开始很早，即使有早睡早起的曺圭贤担当闹钟也敌不过铺天盖地的睡意。曺圭贤看着坐在床上还来回画着圈晃悠的人儿摇了摇头，笑着把他推回被子裹好，又问了迷迷糊糊的人需要什么才安安静静的出了门。  
门铃还在持续的响，金钟云听着楼上的曺圭贤不像是有动静跑来开门的样子才放下水果刀，小手在碎花围裙上擦了两下，又把围裙解下来放在餐桌上才一溜烟儿的跑过去开门。  
大门打开一个小身板的男生站在门前，金钟云还没看清楚门口的人长什么样，那个人就一个90度鞠躬冲他行了个大礼。  
“哥哥好！”  
午觉刚刚睡醒、还没有跟人类有过正常交流的金钟云听了这句明显一愣，把门下意识的关小一点之后沉着嗓音问：“你谁啊？有事儿么？”  
站在门口的小身板闻言抬起头笑的一脸灿烂的说：“哥哥，你不记得我啦，我们几个月前刚见过呢～”  
金钟云太阳穴旁边的青筋跳了一下。  
「几个月前？刚？见过？」  
金钟云在自己漫长的三十年记忆中仔仔细细的搜寻着眼前这个大眼睛高鼻梁的小青年，这男生也不着急，依旧笑的一脸灿烂的看着他，目不转睛。金钟云上上下下的打量着他，末了，在看到那双丑到爆的鞋时想了起来。  
“你是……曺圭贤的床伴？”  
男生挠了挠头：“以前是的，不过我上次来了之后不久我们就断了联系了。我这次来是来找你的，哥哥。”  
“找我？”金钟云挑眉。  
“嗯！没错，”男生往前走了一步，靠近金钟云继续说：“哥哥，我喜欢你，你跟我交往吧！”  
话一说出口惊得金钟云瞪大了眼睛。  
「我怕是起床姿势不对吧！」  
“我从上次见到你之后我就忘不了了，这么久我一直想着你，”说着，男生又往前走了一步：“哥哥我喜欢你！”  
金钟云看着说完话还打算再往前走的男生头都大了，扔下一句：“你神经病啊！”就又一次“哐”的一声把门摔上了。  
「刚才就不应该把水果刀放下！」  
「个倒霉曺圭贤，招惹都是什么乱七八糟的！」  
金钟云握着门把手越想越气，再加上耳边时不时想起来的敲门声，弄得他更加心烦意乱，都是曺圭贤搞来的乱七八糟的破事儿，莫名其妙的怒火无法控制，想想楼上那位还跟没事人一样，就更加气不打一处来：“曺圭贤！你给老子下来！”  
楼上趴在桌子上画图的曺圭贤听见这一声连房子都抖三抖的“呼唤”虎躯一震，扔下笔踹开椅子，两条长腿不停交替一路连滚带爬地逛奔至楼下，看着生着气、瞪着眼的人儿慢慢靠近说：“哥……怎么啦？谁惹你生气了呀……”  
金钟云狠狠瞪了曺圭贤一眼，指着大门说：“外边那个你负责弄走，你的账老子等会儿再跟你算！”  
曺圭贤咽了口吐沫，绕过金钟云，打开门的一瞬间就看见了站在门边上打算再敲门的前床伴：“怎么是你？你来干什么？我不是都跟你说清楚了吗？”  
门外的人看开门的不是金钟云，顿时有点失落：“我又不是来找你的，我是来找哥哥的，”前床伴抬起手指了指侧身躲在曺圭贤身后、还时不时撇两眼情况的金钟云说：“我喜欢他，我来表白的。”  
这回换曺圭贤瞪大了眼睛，不可思议的看着眼前这个“初生牛犊不怕虎”的小青年：“你认识他？”  
“我不认识啊，上次在你家的时候一见钟情了，哥哥接受了我不就认识了吗？”  
听了这话，金钟云皱眉。  
「这怎么跟金在中一个路子？」  
曺圭贤回头看看金钟云，双手抱臂，眉头紧锁，嘴巴紧抿，一看就是已经非常厌恶非常不耐烦的样子了。曺圭贤决定速战速决：“我不是跟你说别惦记他了么，他对你不感兴趣，你快走吧。”  
小青年翻了个白眼：“曺圭贤好歹我们相识一场，你不能这样吧。而且我要不是当初听了你的号，也不至于拖了这么久才来找哥哥。”  
小青年还在不停的说些什么，金钟云的一只手已经掐上了曺圭贤的腰，隔着衣料边掐边咬着牙用只有两个人能听到的声音对曺圭贤一字一句的说：“快……点……让……他……走……”  
受着两面夹击而且心上的人儿已经非常不悦了，曺圭贤一咬牙，心一横，侧过身子拦住身后金钟云的肩膀一个用力就把人整个带进了自己的怀里。突如其来的动作让金钟云回过神来的时候整个人几乎已经趴在曺圭贤身上了，刚要抬头说些什么，附在肩膀上的长指已经来到后颈，借着仰头的方向稍稍用力，两对唇瓣就那样紧紧的靠在了一起。  
扑面而来的全都是曺圭贤的气息，清爽的味道不停的打在脸上，搭在后颈宽厚而温热的手掌力道逐渐放轻，在后脑的发丝间温柔的流连。唇上的触觉温存而绵软，上唇的唇珠被他含在唇间吸吮安抚，舌尖也偶尔过来舔舐，但是绅士的没有进一步侵略。只是唇间的厮磨就已经让全身上下的所有感官集中在了头部，本想推拒的双手也没了力气，乖乖的放在曺圭贤的胸前，随着他的呼吸上下起伏。十分的理智被吻夺走了八分没剩下两分用来保持最后的清醒——不让自己发出声音。而双唇分开时曺圭贤用力吸吮发出的“啾”的一声，也成功让金钟云的羞耻感成功达到顶峰，精致的耳尖早已羞成了红色。  
一直支撑着后脑的手贴心把金钟云的头送到了肩膀上，又在他的发丝间轻轻安抚着。金钟云依靠在曺圭贤里侧的肩上看着玄关的衣架喘息，闭上眼睛的瞬间大脑却又不停回放着刚才的吻，耳朵和脸颊变得更加火热，想要用手揉揉脸，却发现这样的姿势只是在抬起手之后把依偎的人抱得更紧，想要抬头，可是却被曺圭贤更加用力的压在肩膀上。  
睁开眼睛的瞬间，他听见耳边传来曺圭贤带着胸腔共鸣的有力声音：“他是我的，你这辈子都不要惦记。”  
“你之前拦着我是怕我截胡！”目瞪口呆的门外人突然反应过来。  
“随便你怎么想。”曺圭贤回击着拉住了门锁。  
“还有，”想要合上门板，却突然又想起来了什么，曺圭贤冲着门外的人补充着：“他就是钟云。”  
随之而来用力的关门声，彻底把外面和屋内隔绝成了两个世界。  
背上附上了另外一只手，在自己身后轻轻的拍着，耳边传来的声音温柔的像水一样，不再是几秒钟前的掷地有声。  
“不要生气了，哥……”  
缓过神来的金钟云从他的怀里挣扎出来，用力地一把推开曺圭贤，瞪大眼睛、红着脸看着曺圭贤结结巴巴的说：“你……你都……你惹来的都是些什么啊！”  
曺圭贤上身前倾对上金钟云向四周不停乱瞟、无处安放的目光：“哥，你脸红了呀～”  
“你走开！”金钟云推开探在自己面前的脸，转身进了玄关就跑上了楼，啪嗒啪嗒的脚步在“嘭”的一声关门响之后彻底消失，留下曺圭贤站在门口摩挲着自己的唇。  
「哎呀呀，是炸毛了呢～」  
曺圭贤最近一直在酝酿着一个计划，自从金钟云愿意主动走向他之后，自从金钟云对于他的触碰越来越熟悉、清洗的间隔越来越长之后，曺圭贤就一直在构想这个计划。  
曺圭贤觉得，择日不如撞日，今晚是个好机会。  
金钟云回房间之后抱着melo在床上已经打了好几个小时的滚儿了，连天都黑了。只要一静下来脑子里就是跟曺圭贤那个吻，正常速度、1.5倍速、0.5倍速、正放、倒放各种方式不停的放，还有特写和慢动作定格。看小说想着，看电影想着，就连看学术论文和报表都想着。  
“啊啊啊啊！我要疯了！！”金钟云把脑袋压在枕头缝隙之间不停的摇着头，他第一次觉得自己引以为傲的记忆力是这么让人羞耻的一件事。  
脑袋晃悠够了，他又猛地抬起头看向蹲在自己旁边的melo：“你是不是也觉得我疯了。”  
melo灰绿色的眼睛晃了晃，耳朵又背了背，表示认同。  
“哎呦，老子头疼！”说完又一下扎进了枕头里。  
屋里手机响的时候，金钟云蹭的一下从床上坐起身来，一瞬间的动作搞得眼前一黑，揉着脑袋拿过来手机，上边赫赫然出现了曺圭贤三个大字，金钟云太阳穴的血管又跳了一下。  
“怎么了？”接起电话，金钟云尽量保持着声音的平静。  
“哥，我在楼下浴室呢。”  
“你上厕所都不忘了拿手机啊……”  
“我来洗澡好嘛，哥帮我拿沐浴乳和浴衣啦，我忘记了。”  
金钟云翻了个白眼，「就这么屁大点事儿……」  
“你用我的。”金钟云侧身又倒在了被子上。  
“沐浴乳可以，但是浴衣你的我肯定穿不了啦，你帮我嘛，要不然我只能裸奔了……”  
金钟云又翻了个白眼：“你浴衣放哪里了？”  
“在我床上呢。”  
“好啦，你等着。”  
金钟云挂掉电话穿上鞋就往楼上走，melo跟着他也上了楼梯，曺圭贤的卧室没关门，melo进去就三步并作两步跑上床，在枕头正中间爬了下来。曺圭贤的浴衣和沐浴乳确实好好的放在床角，金钟云不疑有他，拿了浴衣就下了楼。  
楼下的浴室很大，做了干湿隔离还有浴缸，金钟云和曺圭贤的房间虽然都有简易的卫生间和淋浴设备，但是想要泡澡或者是洗个有仪式感的澡的时候都会在这里。敲了门，曺圭贤回应了门开着，金钟云也就推门进去了。深黑色的大理石地面上还残留着星星点点的水渍，曺圭贤的手机还安静的躺在水池边，看上去就是刚刚给自己打了电话又赶忙进去冲暖一样。淋浴室里面雾气朦胧，只能看见曺圭贤的背影，宽阔的肩膀，顺着下来，优美的脊柱线条消失在磨砂玻璃和水雾氤氲的位置。金钟云收回了视线，把浴衣放在衣架处转身要走，却被身后打开浴室门探出脑袋的曺圭贤叫住：“哥，你进来帮我擦下后背嘛，我够不到。”  
金钟云打量了一下，那小朋友一脸纯真倒真的像是单纯的想让他帮忙擦背一样，一瞬间的恍惚金钟云又想起了白天的那个吻，脸一下子就红了起来：“你……你自己努力一下……”  
“我努力过了啊……”  
金钟云觉得这一天贡献给曺圭贤的白眼可以把他埋起来了。他把沐浴乳递给曺圭贤，又伸手撤下一条浴巾扔到曺圭贤脑袋上：“围好！”  
“谢谢哥～”  
曺圭贤围浴巾的空档，金钟云转身脱掉了上衣和袜子，剩下纯白色的背心，又把裤腿挽到了膝盖，打开了淋浴室的门。  
“哥你不把裤子脱了吗？湿了怎么办？”揉好泡沫的曺圭贤转身把海绵递给金钟云。  
“还擦不擦了？”  
“擦擦擦……”曺圭贤点着头转过身去。  
空气里弥漫的都是自己惯用的沐浴乳味道，闻起来放松、安心又舒服，淋浴的水打开着，雾气还在不停的升腾。金钟云拿着泡沫海绵一点一点轻轻刷着曺圭贤的背。曺圭贤的皮肤是不常晒太阳所特有的白皙健康，像被丝绸包裹一样的细腻柔顺又纤韧有力，被热水冲洗许久的肩膀呈现着红润的色泽，金钟云一下子就回想到了白日靠在这个肩膀上轻喘的时候，然后自然而然的又想起了那个吻……脸颊和耳朵又不听话的烧红了，在鹅黄色的灯光下可爱的很，只不过金钟云自己不知道而已。  
脑海中纷繁的思绪又聚在一起描绘着那个吻，金钟云努力的想要控制自己的想法，手也不自觉地停下来。突然脸上和胳膊一阵湿润，金钟云抬头，发现双手已经不知不觉刷到了曺圭贤的锁骨位置，眼前的人不知道什么时候已经面对着自己了。  
“你不要往我身上弹水啊喂！”  
“哥在想什么呢？”眼前帅气的露出额头的小朋友根本没搭理他的抗议，只好看的笑着向他靠近，自顾自的说着自己要说的话，金钟云却低垂着视线不自觉地向后退：“没……没想什么……”  
丰盈的泡沫落在地面上，金钟云向后退着，脚下一滑就向后仰去，曺圭贤眼疾手快的揽过金钟云的腰，两个人最重要的部位毫无意外地就这样紧紧的贴在一起了。  
「为什么不好的预感就从来没有错过呢……」  
曺圭贤的气息撩骚着耳边已经泛红的肌肤，金钟云屏住了呼吸。  
魅惑人心的声音从耳边响起的时候，金钟云知道，自己完了。  
“哥是在想，今天的那个吻么？”


End file.
